Timantha Forever
by navar1997
Summary: What starts out as Timmy trying to fix a mistake he made in the past ends up changing him in ways that he would have never imagined. When Timmy can't fix things before it's too late will he learn to cope with the new permanent developments or will it be too much for him... or her to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me: Butch Hartman buddy, can I have the title to your show?**

**Butch: No**

**Me: *begins to tear up and use puppy dog eyes* Please?**

**Butch: *sigh* you fanfic writers need to get a life**

**Me: Never!**

**Me: *addressing readers* well as you can see from the conversation above I do not own The Fairly Oddparents, the characters and plot of that show belongs to Butch Hartman**

**A/N:** **Hi guys this is my first fanfic, I love reviews and readers who speak their mind clearly. If you do not know who Timantha is, then I highly recommend watching the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen" before reading this fanfic. I am completely open to criticism, be it constructive or other, because I prefer to hear the cold hard truth. Thanks, enjoy! : ) **

It was an average day for Timmy Turner as he scaled the halls of Dimmsdale Elementary after school. He was heading toward his locker to grab his stuff to go home when he noticed a crying Trixie Tang standing by her locker with a picture in her hands.

"Oh man, I've never seen Trixie cry like this, I hope she's ok," Timmy said.

"We'll, maybe you should go talk to her sport," Wanda suggested.

"Nah, she'd probably tell me to get lost, but I do wish I could see the picture she has so I would know why she is crying."

Suddenly Cosmo and Wanda's wands lit up and a copy of the photo that Trixie was holding poofed into Timmy's hands. Timmy looked at the picture in shock, the two in the picture were Trixie... and Timantha.

Timmy remembered the day that picture had been taken, he had used a poor choice of words and Wanda turned him into a girl, it was very awkward for him.

"You're right Wanda, I'm gonna go talk to her," Timmy said while walking over to Trixie's locker.

"So, uh, Trixie, what's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"What do you care Tommy?" Trixie snapped back.

"I just hate to see people cry, oh, and by the way it's Timmy"

"Yeah, whatever, if you really want to know, meet me at Dimmsdale Park in twenty minutes; I can't be seen talking to you here."

Timmy continued to his locker to grab his stuff. When he got there he grabbed it and began heading for the park instead of going to his bus.

Upon his arrival Trixie was sitting on one of the many park benches, the rest of the park was pretty much deserted except for a little girl and her mom.

Timmy sat down and began with "so what's bothering you?"

"First you have to promise not to tell anyone anything that I am about to tell you"

"I promise"

"Good, and remember, I have ways of making you regret it if you break that promise." Trixie threatened. "It all happened a few months back, I was at the mall, only I wasn't dressed as me, I was dressed as a boy. Now before you go jumping to conclusions let me explain myself. I like comic books, but I am afraid to openly admit it, so I always go into the store disguised as a guy. Anyway, when I went into the store I saw the new issue of Skull Squisher, but just as I was about to grab it, another girl grabbed onto it as well. We fought over it, but she won, and as she did, i got thrown onto the floor and part of my disguise came off, and the girl recognized me. She promised that she wouldn't say anything about me being in the comic shop. She introduced herself as Timantha and we became best friends in a matter of minutes. We went to the arcade and other places that girls normally don't go, and we had lots of fun. After a few hours though it was time for me to make it back to my house and prepare for the birthday party I was having that night, I invited her, but… but," at this point i felt really bad, because she was tearing up again, "...but she never showed up. I never saw her again. I keep telling myself that maybe there was a reason she didn't show up, but I just don't know."

"I don't know what to tell you Trixie, but maybe she's closer than you think, and maybe she is just scared to tell you the reason why because she doesn't want to risk hurting you," and with that Timmy got up and began walking away.

Trixie sat on the bench in thought for a moment, 'wait a minute,' she thought 'the way he said that, it sounded like he knew her!' Trixie got up and walked around in search of Timmy, but he was already gone, she needed to ask him what he wasn't telling her. She would get it out of him next time she saw him, if he knew something about her friend she had to find out what, and why.

Meanwhile, at Timmy's house Timmy and his fairies were having a conversation about recent events.

"Guys I need you to make me into Timantha one more time so I can make Trixie feel better" Timmy said.

"But Timmy why would you want to be a girl, they're so girly and do girl stuff," Cosmo said being his usual idiot self, earning him a glare from Wanda. "I mean girls woo hoo."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said to Cosmo. "Now sweetie," she said addressing Timmy, "you know that I would normally approve of you going back to fix your mistakes, but I don't know about this one, something seems off."

"What could go wrong? Besides, I have to do this." Timmy reasoned.

"Well, ok, but just be careful," Wanda said. "Now say the magic words sport."

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I was a girl!" Timmy shouted to his fairy godparents.

Two wands began to glow, there was a loud poof! And in place of where Timmy stood, there was a short girl, about four feet tall, with a pony tail. She was wearing a pink headband with a bow, a pink blouse that puffed up at the arms, and a slightly darker pink skirt.

"So how do I look?" Timantha asked in her high-pitched voice.

"Ah ha ha! Timmy is a girl again, ha ha!" Cosmo shouted.

Wanda looked at Cosmo and turned him into a taco. "Yay, now I can eat myself!" Said Cosmo, biting himself.

"Now, remember Timmy, just go fix things with Trixie and then wish yourself back to normal." Wanda told him.

Timantha had Cosmo and Wanda poof her out to her front lawn so she wouldn't confront her parents while in this form.

"I wish I was where Trixie is," Timantha said to her godparents, and with a flash of their wands she appeared at the Dimmsdale mall next to the mall directory. She looked around for Trixie for a moment before finding her on the escalator a few feet away along with her friend Veronica . They were both carrying shopping bags.

Timantha walked onto the escalator and let it take her up a floor, then she walked over to the two girls. At that moment Veronica turned around and said "Trixie why is this looser girl following us, tell her to go away!"

Trixie began to say "go away looser we don't need your looserness rub…" but she stopped when she turned and saw who it was. Trixie immediately pushed Veronica into a nearby potted shrub and a small "eek!" could be heard as she hit it.

"Timantha! I can't believe you're here!" Trixie said as she embraced Timantha in a tight hug.

"Agh, please… let go… can't… breathe!" Timatha gasped out.

"Oh, sorry," Trixie said letting go of her, "it's just that I'm afraid that if I let go you'll disappear again."

"Yeah, I guess I owe an explanation huh?" Timantha began with what she had rehearsed, "the night of your party my parents went on an unexpected business trip and took me with them, I never got the chance to warn you. We just got back about a week ago, and since then I have been busy catching up with recent events."

"I guess that makes sense," Trixie said, "but you'll be here from now on right?"

Timantha looked down at this point, "actually, no, my parents got a permanent transfer to where we were at during that long business trip, and I won't be seeing you again."

"what? No, that's not true your kidding right?" Trixie asked in a panic.

"Sorry Trixie, no. I've got to go help my parents pack up the house, bye." Timantha walked away and disappeared into the heavy crowd of people roaming the mall.

"Ok Wanda, I did what I had to, now at least Trixie got closure. For some reason though I can't help but wonder if I made things better or worse for her." Timantha paused for a moment, then walked over to a small hallway in the mall that was empty, "I wish I was a boy again!"

The wands of his two fairies began to glow again and Timantha disappeared, and in her place was a short ten year old boy that was about four feet two inches tall. He was wearing a pink hat and a pink shirt with dark blue pants.

"Ah It's good to be back," Timmy said walking out of the small hallway into the crowded mall.

**A/N: The story isn't over yet (not even close, so be looking for another post soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Fairly Oddparents or any of the characters or plot associated with the show, but maybe I can win Butch Hartman over eventually.**

**Me: Hey Butch, look over here, it's your number one fan!**

**Butch: Cool, you're the fifteenth one of those I've seen today! *he says in a sarcastic tone***

**Me: So I suppose that means you won't sign over The Fairly Oddparents to me then?**

**Butch: Security!**

**Me: *Security guard starts dragging me away* Bye Butch, have a nice day buddy!**

**Me: Nope sorry guys, don't own it yet, maybe next chapter**

**A/N:**** Ah the second chapter, sorry it took a while guys, I was busy.** **Thanks to** **doggyjunky for writing a review and thank you to those who are following this story thus far. And also for anyone that cares, I just finished the cover photo for this story if anyone wants to take a look. **

_Somewhere in Fairy World during the events of Timmy's wish: _

"That puny Earth child Timmy Turner just made a huge mistake that me and my awesome muscles must now go and fix!" Jorgen said to himself, exiting the comfort of his bubble bath.

_Back to the present:_

After walking around the mall for a few minutes Timmy wants to go home. "I wish I was at home," Timmy said, and after a poof of magic Timmy found himself in his room.

He walks over to his bed and takes a Crimson Chin comic out from under his pillow and begins reading. Cosmo and Wanda float over to their fish tank, about to change themselves into goldfish, but all of a sudden a huge explosion happens in the center of the room.

As the explosion clears away, Timmy and his fairies can see an angry Jorgen Von Strangle in his normal attire. "Timmy Turner you have interrupted my bubble bath for the last time with your careless wishing!" Jorgen yells.

"What did I do wrong?" Timmy asks putting his comic down and getting up from his bed.

"When you wished yourself into a girl again, one of your puny friends Kester and TJ…"

"Chester and AJ," Timmy corrected.

"Whatever, anyway, one of them fell in love with you in your puny female form, as my totally awesome video playback will now demonstrate!" Jorgen pointed his wand at the wall and a screen appeared on it and began showing the clip of a moment from earlier that day.

The scene was at one of the many tables in the mall, Chester and AJ were sitting opposite each other.

"Hey Chester, it's that girl from a few months back, I should go offer her a frog, I think I'm in love," AJ said

"AJ snap out of it! No, I've lost him again! AJ come back!" Chester screamed while reaching across the table and shaking AJ.

The playback ended and everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"Wait a minute, didn't he do the same thing last time I was Timantha?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, but last time he wasn't ready to admit he loved you," Jorgen said.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Article 6 section 2 subsection b of Da Rules clearly states that you cannot wish away love," Jorgen said. "And it is because of this rule that I now must regretfully inform you, though I will enjoy it slightly, that you must remain as Timantha unless you can convince AJ not to love you by the end of the day at sundown. In case you didn't know that gives you four hours Turner."

"What! You can't do that, what about my parents, and won't people question where I went?!" Timmy Protested.

"Do not worry, should you fail I will think of something, and since I know that those chances are high for a puny Earth child like yourself, I will be thinking about it all day!" And with that Jorgen slammed the bottom of his wand staff on the floor and another explosion transported him away.

Timmy looked down at himself, but he didn't see his clothes on him anymore, he saw Timantha's.

"I guess this should be simple enough, all I have to do is break AJ's heart and everything will go back to normal, and he won't even know it was me that did it once I'm Timmy again, but I better not waste any time though," Timmy said to himself, or rather herself.

"I wish I was where AJ is," Timantha said.

A puff of purple smoke and Timmy appeared outside Chester's house.

"Aww, you've got to be kidding me, he's at Chester's house? I can't go in there like this!" Timantha shouted to her fairies.

"Why not it's not like they'll notice it's you little girly, girly," Cosmo said earning a yellow blast from Wanda's wand.

"I just can't, Chester will probably turn me away at the door. I'll just wait until AJ comes out, then I'll talk to him."

Timantha looked into the window and watched Chester and AJ play Crash Nebula Meets Crimson Chin: The Board Game for three hours straight until finally it was over and AJ won. 'Thank goodness, I almost ran out of time!' Timantha thinks to herself. AJ walks out the door of Chester's house toward his bike. 'Now's my chance' Timantha thought as she ran over to AJ.

"Uh…um hi AJ" Timantha began, tapping AJ on the shoulder.

AJ turned his head, "Oh, it's you, and wait how did you know my name?"

"Not, important right now, but what is important, is that you stop being in love with me," Timantha said.

"Why would I do that, you are the only girl I know who has walked into a comic store and an arcade, and besides, you're so pretty," AJ said.

'Come on Timmy, your blowing it,' Timantha thought to herself.

"You can't love me because… because… I hate you. Yeah, that's it, it's because I hate you."

"I'll win you over eventually, I'm smartest in my class you know," AJ said.

"Yes, yes I know, you're the only one in our class that Crocker doesn't give F's to," Timantha said.

"What do you mean our class? I've never seen you in class before," AJ reasoned.

"Oh shoot, I got to go bye!" Timantha said running away from the house.

"Ok… see you around I guess," AJ said. "That was weird."

Meanwhile behind a trailer house:

"This is going to be harder than I thought! Not only did I do terrible at breaking his heart, but I almost exposed myself!" Timantha yelled.

"Just face it Timmy, you won't get him to stop loving you, he's never been with a girl before and he's desperate," Cosmo said.

"Quiet Cosmo you're not helping!" Wanda said using her wand to make a zipper appear in place of Cosmo's mouth. "Sweetie maybe you should try again, and I normally wouldn't say this, but I think that this time you should try to be more hurtful with your words."

"Ok, I'm gonna go try again," Timantha said running after AJ on his bike.

After AJ saw her running after him, he stopped his bike. "So coming back for more already I see," AJ said, but Timantha had no interest in talking this time, because right when she caught up with him he pushed him and his bike down.

"Ow, what was that for?" AJ said getting up.

"So, do you hate me now?" Timantha asked hopefully.

"Nope, I don't, sorry, but you're just so pretty and besides, you just touched me for the first time. One could start to think that you like me back."

Timantha face palmed, "why do you have to be so difficult!"

"Why do you want me to hate you so badly?"

"Because if you don't then something terrible will happen"

"Like what?"

"I can't say"

"Why can't you say it?"

"I just can't"

Timantha looks over at the sun, which is now causing the sky to glow a bright pink color, indicating that she was nearly out of time.

Timantha losing almost all hope of becoming Timmy again, tackles AJ, and then punches him in the face, then again, and again, and again. "Why… can't… you… just… hate… me?!" She asked as she punched him.

A few seconds passed as she looked at AJ one last time, tears in her eyes, then she ran off. As she ran, the sky got darker, and as it got darker she cried harder. She ran and ran until she reached the Dimmsdale Park, which was about a quarter mile from Chester's trailer park.

She sat down on a swing and watched the sun at the final moment before it set, signifying that he would be trapped like this, in a body that didn't belong to him, forever.

**A/N: ****Ok, that was a bit of a sad chapter. The next one hopefully won't be so depressing, anyway rate and review and all that good stuff. Also, for those of you who thought this was the end, it still isn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own The Fairly Oddparents or any of the characters or plot associated with the show at all, but I won't give up!**

**Me: So Butch, how's it going?**

**Butch: Oh, It's you again! Security!**

**Me: Wait, please just hear me out!**

**Butch: You have thirty seconds**

**Me: Can I have the rights to The Fairly Oddparents?**

**Butch: Sure!**

**Me: Really? *I say ecstatically***

**Butch: No! Security don't let this kid get close to me again… ever**

**A/N:**** Hello readers here is the third chapter, and thus the real action is about to begin, enjoy. **

A few minutes later the stars were beginning to come out and Cosmo and Wanda had finally caught up with Timantha at the park.

When they poofed her home, she laid face down on her bed and continued to cry. After crying a few minutes Jorgen showed up, his entrance explosion louder and larger than before.

"Ha ha Timmy Turner you have failed!" Jorgen said sounding proud, as if he had just won an unspoken game between Timmy and himself, however, after staring at the now broken down girl in front of him for a few moments, he said "this moment was a lot less depressing in my head." He stopped for a moment and continued staring at Timantha, then continued, "you know that I cannot change you back to Timmy now even if I wanted to, Da Rules make sure of that, so please stop crying," Jorgen said.

Timantha stopped crying and looked Jorgen, "I know that you're not at fault, but you rub things in too much, I mean here I am having the worst night of my life, and then you come in and laugh at me."

"I feel sorry for doing that Timmy, but nothing can be done now, so just listen, I have had much trouble coming up with a plan for those who have seen you as a boy, but I do have a backup plan."

"I'm listening" Timantha said.

"Ok, well, first let me say that I am not going to alter reality for you, that would require too much magic because Fairy World's wand is still recharging from the last ten reality changing wishes you have made, also, Fairy World has no more magic muffins after what happened with the one we gave to you. So sadly 'Timantha,' the only thing that I can do for you is give you advice." Jorgen said.

"Go on"

"Here is what I am going to suggest you do, you should try and convince people that you were always a girl and that you just liked to cross dress as a boy." Jorgen suggested.

"I can't do that, my parents know that that isn't true," Timantha said.

"Well no plan is perfect," Jorgen said using another explosion to send himself back to Fairy World.

"I'm just going to go to sleep, I'm too exhausted to deal with all this right now," and with that Timantha laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of her alarm and slammed her hand down on the off button. She looked down, but found that the events that had transpired throughout the past day were not a dream, because she was still wearing Timantha's clothes.

"Well I guess it's time to face everyone, even though I don't want to"

She walked downstairs and sat down at the table where her dad was sitting and reading the newspaper and had set a bowl out for her as well as some cereal and milk, while her mom was making eggs for herself.

"Hi dad, hi mom," she said.

Her mom and dad looked at her, and her dad asked "hey, how did you change genders?"

"Uhhh… internet? Aw screw it, I got nothing," she answered.

"Oh no, our boy has become a cross-dresser! Come on we as parents need to go and look up causes for cross-dressing children and then look up solutions!" Her mom said panicked.

"I'm not a cross-dresser!" Timantha screamed out, but it was too late, her parents had already run out of the kitchen.

She sighed, "well, I suppose it could have gone worse." After that she set off for the school bus, while Wanda disguised herself as a backpack and Cosmo as a pencil.

Once on the bus, she decided to sit alone instead of with her friends Chester and AJ because AJ would just make it awkward.

She sat there for a moment dreading the thought of going to school because Mr. Crocker would no doubt see her sitting in her old seat and immediately blame fairies for her being there instead of Timmy. Trixie walked on the bus, but didn't see Timantha sitting there and just went to go sit in another seat.

'I gotta think up an excuse for everyone, and I am definitely not using Jorgen's idea!' She sat in thought for a few minutes before saying, 'I guess since I will never be Timmy again, I could just tell everyone that I am his cousin and that he died along with my 'parents' in a car crash while my 'parents', him, and me were all riding in the same car, me being the only survivor of course. Hmm, but I would also have to incorporate the story I told Trixie at the mall about me leaving with my 'parents' too…'

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as the bus arrived at school. It was time to face Crocker.

**A/N:**** Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, I had a lot of things to do since the last post, juggling work and school and all that good stuff. I will definitely have the next one up in a timelier manner. Also the next chapter will be longer too, hopefully much longer, this was just sort of a filler chapter. **

**Bye for now,**

**-Navar1997**


End file.
